Sentient Omni, Mechanical Maiden
by Marionette of Wonderland
Summary: We once were two, imprisoned by one. Now we are three, something strange a story to say, but still something special any which way. She is our third, the one with a given soul, and she is our vessel, our daughter so new, not old. She is the one to bring peace, a destiny so true, because she is as she is, a pure one, one of the few. She is our sentient, Omni. On HIATUS status, hmm.
1. Beginning of One

_**Dearest readers, I have some news for you all. This is my third tale, yes, but as well I will still be working on my second story, Enigmas' Evolution. **_

_**As for the category, I chose Ben 10 as I, in truth, always loved the series to some extent. The warning, however, is that in this story, Ben Tennyson is both female and…well the Omnitrix Sentient. I love female based heroes, as they show that women are not to be underestimated and that to the sexist people of the world, they are just as good as men. **_

_**Please, enjoy this chapter, leave a review, and don't leave any really bad comments, the mind is always creative in those. **_

_**I do not own Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force, Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, or Ben 10 Omniverse, these all belong to their rightful creator yet I do own this storyline.**_

_**Chapter One – Waking Up**_

* * *

Darkness surrounds me, and I am fine with that. It feels…nice, like a warm blanket on a cold afternoon in winter.

The dark abyss is the only thing that, I realize now, I know. I know nothing else, as all I really recall is numbers, the alphabet, languages, basics but…not anything personal or social. I don't even recall how I ended up in this wide space of black blankness.

My name, it feels foggy if I try to remember what it is. My age, I think I am fifteen, or rather fourteen? What is it that blocks my mind from remembering?

I drift as I wonder, not noticing until too late that I hit something massive, sending me back a bit as I lose my balance (how that can be as I float, I never know) and just froze in place.

What I find scares me, as two faces, one on the left belonging to an elder male, who had his face scrunched up as if in anger, and the other a young female face that has a smile that just seems so right, both stare at me. Both faces are green.

The angry one growls at me, and I feel frightened, yet this also seems somewhat familiar. I feel my head pound, and it hurts so much yet it also feels soothing. How could that be? A headache that hurts yet doesn't feel as it should!

"Bellicus, the young one didn't mean to run into us. She's just in too much trouble, what with her pain and pondering."

I look at the nice face, and she seems familiar too. Her voice even sounds just the bit like mine.

"I don't agree. She should have watched where she was going. I don't like people who don't pay attention."

The angry face, Bellicus, seemed the one who would show most harm to me if I screwed up any impressions I have to introduce myself to them. It looks like I already did.

"Um," I tested my voice, and it did sound like the nice face's voice yet had a softer and more quiet tone, meaning it wasn't so developed yet," Bellicus and…nice one, I wish to apologize for bumping into you."

Bellicus and the nice face turned from their arguing and towards me. Bellicus scowled, yet the nice face smiled widely, and it looked painful.

"Well," she said as she closed her eyes in amusement, I think," the young one knows her manners. Bellicus," she opened her eyes, yet as there were no eyes it was just blank nothing, and she turned to the owner of the name," let us forgive her. She didn't mean too."

He huffed and said," Accepted. If the girl is going to be our vessel, I have to give her some of a chance, don't I?"

He should have sounded amused, yet he sounded resentful. The nice face nodded and turned to me, and said," I am Serena, and as you know, my other half is Bellicus. We chose you to be our vessel, as you, dear young one, are truly our vessel."

I pointed a finger to my face, and felt my features contort to confusion. "Why choose me? Why not someone who…actually understands their situation…"

Bellicus gave me a blank glare, which frightened me some, and said," Listen here, genius. We chose you because we had no choice. We didn't want some human on this miserable planet to wield us, so we chose you, Omnitrix."

I raised an eyebrow, and looked at Serena. She seemed the one to talk to about this. "Is that my name? Omnitrix sounds somewhat familiar…"

She took up the trail and smiled painfully once again. "Yes, it is, and no, it isn't. You see, you once were the contraption, an invention of metal called the Omnitrix, but we voted to give you a soul, for you to be a being. You are now both manipulation and being. Within flesh, you are metal."

I choked on any words I could have, should have, spoken. I am…_mechanical_? I am not even a person…but an object within a disguise?!

I growled and said," Mirror, I call vote to see my image."

Bellicus agreed as Serena did as well. A full sized mirror came and I studied myself.

I was female, hence my voice being soft, with porcelain skin that seemed like the element I recall as snow, with glossy dark brown hair floating along in the abyss but seemed to reach my ankles if I guessed correctly. My eyes shined an emerald like color, yet seemed darker.

My chest was bound in bandages, as the tight feeling on it proved, and over the painful wrap was a baggy shirt that held black as a base color but had green trimming at the bottom, showing my shoulders as it sagged to my hips. I wore below the shirt a pair of black shorts, with the same green hem line trim, but was at my knees in a tight fabric design. My feet were bare.

"You have your rights to find your own name." I looked to Serena, who held a smaller smile as she looked at me. It was so hard to tell from looks with those two as they had no eyes.

"Agreement is needed. You have your rights to pick your own name, as you are your own person." Bellicus actually seemed nice about this…but maybe he was just in agreement for Serena's sake…

I shook my head and said as I rolled my shoulders back," I don't know what name would be…adequate, but when I find one…yes, I will tell you."

"The female **Homo sapien **is truly something if she once was the metal contraption that imprisoned me and my fellow extraterrestrials."

I looked over my shoulder and patted my chest, somehow thinking that was familiar, after being scared from seeing the major crowd of many creatures I had never seen, yet somehow knew of and put it as knowledge from my mechanical half.

The being, a large orange crustacean, clicked his claws in rhythm as he had spoken aloud. I assumed it was male, as the voice sounded as such.

A small gray creature sat on his head, and gave a calculating gaze. "It would seem so, but I sort of think it's weird that the Omnitrix, which holds **male **species from other planets, could be **female**."

The others, so many, nodded or spoke agreement, and one, a blue reptilian like alien that had wheels on his feet, spoke with a smirk," Yeah, but the Omnitrix is kind of cute, for a human that is."

My eye twitched and another crustacean like creature, this time red but seemed the stature of a male human being, slapped the blue reptilian on the back of his head. "XLR8, she isn't something to gawk at. The girl is obviously confused at all of this and I no doubt think anyone of us would if we were in her situation."

Bellicus bellowed out," **BE QUIET YOU IMBECILES!**" He was very loud, rude being another side note.

Serena hummed and I turned my head back to her. "It seems like your beginning to wake up, young one. I do hope you find your match, as you should find happiness."

I raised an eyebrow and before I knew it, the abyss, along with all of the beings I met, dissolved into nothing.

* * *

I shot up like a bullet, how I knew what that was I have again to thank my mechanical side, and looked at my surroundings.

Four gray walls, a large room. Two floors, the top half being, well, a half of a floor, a stair case leading to the middle of the half-floor. A computer table with, obviously, several computers on the farthest wall, and from where I was I was on the top floor next to a window that was tinted, underneath a comforter on a medical cot with a pillow on the very top of the cot length.

I blinked as, when I heard a soft snore, I turned my body as to where my stomach met fabric meaning the west as to where my head was facing, and saw a boy about fourteen-fifteen sitting down in front of the cot, his head up against the wall as he had one leg extended outward and the other pulled close to his chest, his left hand and arm positioned on the up-close leg and the other at his side.

In all matters, I found him…sort of cute. He had tanned skin, three spikes protruding from his elbow on each arm, with eight spikes on his face, three on each side with one on the top of his two black haired eyebrows. His hair held a large portion of white in his black locks and the duo-locks reached his shoulders in a pulled back manner.

I felt compelled to touch his hair, it just looked so soft, and when I did, he grabbed my wrist with his hand that was by his thigh and gave me a blue, sea blue, eyed look. "Glad you're awake. Now tell me, just who are you?"

To sum it all up, I don't know who I am, just that I am some sort of metal contraption that was given a soul, and I don't know where I am, just in what looks like a large gray room, and I'm with a cute looking hybrid looking boy.

Could this be any stranger for me?

* * *

_**Well, it might not be how you thought it might, but I must say, it really was a long chapter.**_

_**Please review, and tell me how you enjoyed this story. Also, please give any comments as well for my second story, Enigmas' Evolution, as I would like to hear your comments for all my stories, just as long your comments aren't too negatively creative.**_

_**By the by, the rating may change if I see fit.**_


	2. Viewing through Blue

**_This is my second chapte_****_r, and I want to tell you wonderful readers something you've heard many times._**

**_Please enjoy, leave a review, but not one too negat_****_ive as the mind is creative in such thoughts, it seems._**

**_Chapter Two - Another_**

* * *

_Previously_

_I know nothing else, as all I really recall is numbers, the alphabet, languages, basics but…not anything personal or social._

"_We chose you to be our vessel, as you, dear young one, are truly our vessel."_

"_You once were the contraption, an invention of metal called the Omnitrix, but we voted to give you a soul, for you to be a being. You are now both manipulation and being. Within flesh, you are metal."_

_When I heard a soft snore, I turned my body as to where my stomach met fabric meaning the west as to where my head was facing, and saw a boy about fourteen-fifteen sitting down in front of the cot, his head up against the wall as he had one leg extended outward and the other pulled close to his chest, his left hand and arm positioned on the up-close leg and the other at his side. I found him…sort of cute._

_"Glad you're awake. Now tell me, just who are you?"_

* * *

Tightening my grip on the girl's wrist, as in warning to not struggle as she was, I studied her closely but hid it by glaring at her.

The girl was in all terms of the word, attractive, but not in the attractive you might think I mean. She's noticeable, all there is to it.

Her hair was long, glossy dark brown. It hung low and swirled a bit on the cot, and her pale skin, _snow skin_, took on a pale pink tinge as she widened her eyes at me. Her eyes were maybe the second most noticeable feature she had, as her eyes were a dark green, like…like shadowed emeralds, but…they were just _dead _as they held no life in them. Not a gleam of emotion.

"I…I think I should be asking the same…" her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper as she shifted on the cot.

"I asked first. Tell me who you are and I'll tell you who I am." I tightened my grip once again, and she flinched, and I knew she would be sporting a nice big blue bruise after this.

The girl looked down, and mumbled something I couldn't hear. I pulled slightly on her wrist and she snapped her head up to look me in the eye.

"What did you say?! Just who the heck are you?!" Her bottom lip quivered as her eyes swam in salty water, her tears.

She yelped and whimpered, and I released my grip as she gave the look of a kicked puppy. I couldn't do this…not to someone who looked so _innocent_.

She really did sport a bruise, one that resembled a closed hand. She sat up in a sitting position as I stood up, trying to shrug off the awkward silence.

I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. This was just too troubling…this girl just the start of it all.

I sat at the computer desk, activating the two-way talk that went to the truck Manny drove, and Helen came up on the other line.

"Pierce? Something happen at H.Q with our guest?" Helen seemed to either be cautious of the kid, not that I can call her one, what with her being around mine, Helen, and Manny's ages, or she wants to be the girl's friend.

"Yeah, she woke up. You two better come by quick. I sort of…may have messed up talking to her about what she knew."

Helen glared as she leant back in her seat and Manny said as he drove without looking away from the road, "You seriously screwed up with the mystery girl? Well, did you get any info from her about how she showed, or who she is?"

I froze as the girl, who I thought was at the cot, was right next to me, tapping the screen with one of her fingers. "What is this two-way technology? I don't recall much, but this is truly an interest."

Helen leant back to fill in the screen and smiled at the girl, giving a small shriek. "I'm glad you're okay. You're also really pretty up close, but seeing as you're on the other end of the two-way talk it's not like you're really close or anything..."

I gave her a dead panned look and said simply, "Helen, you're doing it again."

She stopped and gave a sheepish smile and asked the mystery girl what Manny asked me what our guest might know.

"I," she started as she looked up at the ceiling in a weird memory-trance like way," don't recall much. Just waking up and…meeting this," she paused as her hand hovered above my head, "interesting being. I find it hard to recall something I don't know."

She glared at me as she said her last statement. "Helen," I started as a way to avoid the girl," I'm going to log off right now. See you two when you get back."

I logged off the computer and it went blank. I swiveled around in the chair and looked at the girl.

"Look, I'm sorry okay?! I was just worried if you were a threat or not, and I reacted a bit too harshly, and I shouldn't have…can you forgive me?" I gestured with my hands towards her as I said my final sentence, and watched her as she crossed her arms over her chest, and gave a small pout as she looked to the side, in thought, maybe?

She looked at me and up at the ceiling, back at me and to the floor, and finally back at me again.

"You hurt me…and I don't know a thing…besides basics. My name isn't really a name, more so a title that seems inappropriate to call me as of now, and I don't have a clue of where I am, and because of our first meeting…how you were…I don't know if I can_ trust _you," she paused and shifted in her spot, rolling her bare shoulders back just the bit as she did so, "but…you apologized and maybe…just maybe, we, I, can trust."

Well, whoever this mystery girl is, she does have a way with words, that's for sure. She started to fidget and that same pale pink coloring appeared on her skin just as she looked at the floor. Why does she do that?

"Well, anyways…can you tell me your name…seeing as I am another who will be around, it seems, for some time?"

I smiled and got up from the swivel chair, standing to my full height in front of her and held my hand out to her, "Pierce Wheels, that's my name."

She raised an eyebrow at it as she looked at my hand, and took it hesitantly, but I didn't blame her for it, I mean, I did scare the girl.

"Well," she gripped my hand firmly, and shook it, and said as she hopped back on one foot after letting go, "I still don't know my name…but I guess, for now at least…you can call me…"

She had her head down as she thought, and finally lifted it up with a smile on her features, making her seemingly shine for a second.

"Call me Omni."

* * *

_**I feel as though I failed this chapter…oh well, please review and leave a comment, telling me if it was good, bad, or to go home. If you know what I mean, that is. **_

_**Also, I will be thinking longer for the next chapter. As to why I feel as though I failed this chapter…it was hard imagining Pierce's voice, him saying all these words, all these thoughts. Making my female version of Ben switch between confused, to scared, to angry, to accepting was also hard. **_

_**Well, till the next chapter, farewell for now!**_


End file.
